


Battle For Summer

by Frozentothecore



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozentothecore/pseuds/Frozentothecore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna vowed vengeance against the woman who left her orphaned after the War of Snow and Ice took over her homeland, and trapped it in an eternal winter.  Journeying to the ice palace where her targets lies Anna finds an unexpected turned of events that leaves her to question her true mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle For Summer

An army of two thousand men stood strong waiting for the sun to cascade over the hill that will be coated in their enemies blood. Their Queen and unquestioned leader rode gallantly upon her white steed. Armor clad and sword raised high to catch the glint of the rising sun she spoke to her knights. “Upon this day I gaze upon you as equals in this battle against an enemy that has caused our land much pain, distress, and fear. Today, is the day we take back the summer kingdoms from the howling winter wind that plagues us day and night. Today, once the sun hits that hill we fight for honor, glory, and for our village. Some us may die in the battle, including I, but when those who managed to stay alive with their child and future so bright they will gaze up at the skies not in fear, but joy. A joy that will not be taken from them. So, I ask you my men, and few women will you still stand beside me even in the wake of death to fight the formidable foe that has struck frozen in our hearts. Or would you rather run away and be winters slave's forever?”

The soldiers all exchanged and let out a battle cry, “For summer.”

“For summer,” the Armour woman smiled.

The sun began to rise, shining its rays down upon the hill. Under her helmet the woman smirked it was gift that the Winter Goddess granted them. She gave them one last sun rise as a mock gift. Her words echoed within the warriors ear like the icy cold wind itself. “You either treasure this sun rise, or take it for granted with your little war. Whichever, I don't care, for once the day ends, and your little army is dead within my snow. I shall encase your precious land in an eternal state of ice and snow,” The Ice Queen chuckled darkly.

With the fully risen sun the army gazed upon the hill to see horses, but these were unlike any horses the soldiers have ever seen. No, they were made of pure ice, cool mist coming out of their nostrils as the warm air hit them. Icy hollow eyes gazed down them, and riding upon one of these steeds was the enemy herself. No, armor tainted the pale skin of the woman, just a striking gown that was also made of ice. A top her head sat the crown that use to belong to the old King of the Winter Lands, and man the woman warrior once called father.

Raising her blade once more she let out a battle cry, “For summer.”

The army charged towards the hill and the enemy did the same. The queen struck all those who dared to cross her path shattering the ice stabbing soldiers upon their horse. The first raid though was the easiest, but she knew better. As she created another sword from ice her shadow was blocked. Gazing up she saw the flying arrows overhead coming for them. Leaping from her horse the warrior rose her shield to block her the on-slaughter of arrows.

Feeling the shield buckle under the weight the warrior knew it was useless. One of the arrows pierced it and she felt the sting. The rain finally stopped, and the shield was tossed upon the ground. Feeling her cheek she felt blood coming from the cut. Rising them the snow she saw her soldiers slowing losing the battle their blood stained the white. Through the mist, and shattered ice she saw the wretched summer queen. Death breathed down her neck as she got closer towards the icy woman. Two blades of ice were brandished as she stabbed a man through his armor.

Their eyes locked the warriors were not seen as they narrowed. A smile crossed her blood stained lips, as the Ice Queen walked over the snow, and littered bodies. They met in the middle of the field. “I see you decided to waste this sunrise upon your silly efforts Rebel Queen?”

No words came from the female in question. She only nodded.

“A silent enemy only deserves a silent death. Talk or I stab you here without your heed.”

Darkness clouded her icy blue eyes, but not a hint of bluff. “I know I shalln't come out of this fight with alive, but I will live on in spirit.”

“A rebel who expects her death. That is quite new. However, it will not save you upon this particular battlefield.”

“Enough talk,” the warrior growled. “Either I die by your hand, or I place your head upon a spit.”

Charging her blade hit ice of the witch's sword. The metal barley marred the frozen blade leaving only the fainest crack. The Ice Queen matched the warrior's movements swing for swing. The female knew she had to a defensive approach in this fight. She felt the cold harsh wind down her spine as the snow fell harder and faster. Soon the battle going on around them was engulfed in the whirlwind of the queen's winter gale. Their duel continued until the winter wrench forced the sword from females knight hand. Icicles shot from the ground. Dodging the spikes the warrior slipped upon the ice covered ground falling.

The ice pierce her armor. Blood slowly became to from her mouth. The warrior dropped her knees coughing red upon the snow. The helmet fell revealing long strawberry blonde hair, sun-kissed tan skin dusted with freckles, and pain filled teal eyes. Within those icy blue eyes something snapped causing the frigid woman to lose all her rage. Rolling over the warrior stared at the face of the woman. A smile upon her face as she reached up tracing a hand upon her pale face. “Anna,” she cried, “Anna.”

“Elsa,” Anna cringed. The darkness of death creeping up on her. “I-I knew y-you w-were in there s-s-somewhere.

Tears of ice fell from Elsa's eyes landing upon the one name Anna's cheek. “Why would you do such a stupid thing and fight me.”

Through rattled breath Anna replied, “. . . I w-wanted to b-bring back. . . summer.” Her hand feel limp in Elsa's.

“Anna,” Elsa called, through the cloak of death, but revived no answer from the warrior. Slowly The Ice Queen cradled the strawberry blonde's head close to her chest. As she cried the fighting stopped, the sun shone brightly down, and the snow melted. Stroking Anna's hair Elsa softly said, “Please come back, Anna. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Battle of Maldon by Leaves Eye when this idea struck. Plus, I was bored today with writers block. I'm not really good at writing fight scenes so I hope this is some what okay. I might write more if motivated.


End file.
